


Sugar

by divinereid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinereid/pseuds/divinereid
Summary: inspired by the song sugar by brockhampton.professor spencer reid smut. that’s it that’s the summary.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> 5.3k words. HEAVY smut please be warned before reading!! alcohol mention and unprotected sex   
> follow me on tumblr divinereid for more works :)

“I can’t believe how fucking cold it is out here!” Your friend groaned, wrapping her arms around herself attempting to warm up.  
“We’re almost to the front, just suck it up!” Your other friend responded, lightly shoving the other girl playfully.  
“Maybe if you brought your jacket like I told you,” you lectured, rolling your eyes at the two girls as you continued to stand in line for the club.  
“And what would I do with it when I get in? Am I just gonna hold it while I down tequila shots and grind on some hottie?”  
“No one uses the term grind anymore. It’s not 2011,” you laughed, walking forward as the line started to move.  
“Both of you stop complaining! It’s my 21st birthday, and I am not going to some shitty bar like every other weekend, okay? We are getting into this club, we are going to get obliterated, and hopefully get dicked down!” The three of you laughed, and you flipped your hair over your shoulder as the wind started to pick up around you.  
“The way we look tonight, I’m certain all three of us are going home with straight hotties!”  
You guys were almost at the front of the club, anxiously waiting to go inside and see what all the hype was about. This was one of the nicest clubs in the entire city, and you were waiting for your friend to turn 21 so the three of you could actually get inside. The bouncers are way too smart here to try and use fakes, so this was a big night. And on top of all that, you’d been in desperate need of a man. It had been months since the last time anyone had put their hands on you, and you were pining for someone tonight.  
“Hello ladies, can I see your IDs?” The bouncer asked, raising his eyebrows at the three of you. Your friend proudly shoved her brand new license in his face, smiling as she told him it was her birthday. He nodded and smiled, opening the ropes for the three of you. Your friend looked back in excitement, barely holding in a scream as you walked through the doors.  
The inside was just like you imagined- boujee as hell. Chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings, decor taken straight from a Kanye West look book, purple tinted lighting giving you a gorgeous glow as you walked inside. The place was swarmed, bodies pushing and shoving their way around. It wasn’t like the regular college bars you usually found yourself at on Friday nights.  
“Let’s go to the bar and get shots!” Your friend yelled over the music, grabbing onto your hand and dragging you over to the over priced bar. You shoved your way through people to get the bartender's attention and ordered a few shots for you and your girls. You had been saving up for this night, but you were still shocked when you heard how much just three shots were at this place.  
“This fucking shot better have 100% alcohol with how much I just paid for them. 25 fucking dollars, unbelievable!” You yelled as you handed the glasses to your friends, quickly throwing the liquor back and letting the burn hit the back of your throat.  
“Fuck! That was good. I’ll get the next round!” Your friend took the glasses from you and walked back to the bar, ordering more. You hadn’t eaten anything for dinner, and the feel of the alcohol on your empty stomach was already making you giggly. Your friend walked back with a tray of brightly colored shots unlike anything you’d ever seen before.  
“What the hell are those?!” The birthday girl asked, her eyes wide with excitement as the tray was presented to you.  
“I told the bartender it was your birthday, and he gave me these. Said he called them ‘Twisters’!”  
“Sounds like a black out waiting to happen,” you laughed nervously, picking up a bright blue shot and smelling it.  
“A good night always starts with a good shot. Cheers, bitches!” Your friend yelled, picking up a glass and clinking with the two of you. You just rolled your eyes and laughed, throwing back another shot and letting the warmth of the liquor travel through your body. This one didn’t have as much of a burn, but you were already getting drunk.  
You decided to wait a bit before ordering another drink, not wanting to get completely obliterated this early. You looked around the club, taking in the energy of the crowd and scanning around for anyone you’d wanna dance with later. And then your eyes found him, and you instantly felt like you’d been hit in the head with a bat.  
“Holy fuck,” you said, quickly looking away and staring at the ground.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My Psych professor is here. What the fuck?” You yelled, covering your face with your hands as he stood at the bar with a group of friends, sipping on a beer.  
“Wait? Professor Hot Nerd? Holy shit, I have to see this guy!” Your friend laughed, looking around as she tried to find him. You’d had a crush on him since the beginning of the year, and talked about him to your friends all the time. More specifically, the things you wanted to do to him. And the things you wanted him to do to you.  
“Guys, don’t look, seriously. We have to get out of here!”  
“Absolutely not! It’s my birthday, we are staying here. You’re an adult, he’s an adult. You’ll be fine!” Your friend wrapped her arm around you and kissed your cheek, the alcohol strong on her breath.  
“Just point him out so we can see him, at least, and then we’ll drop it. Promise.”  
“Fine. Over by the bar, dark red shirt. Drinking a Corona.” You darted your eyes back over to him, watching him smile and laugh and he spoke to his friends. He looked fucking hot, and you moved uncomfortably as you watched his lips wrap around his beer bottle and take a large swig.  
“Holy shit. Holy shit! He’s hot in like, a traumatized touch depraved kind of way. Your type exactly, (Y/N)!” Your friend laughed, her eyes wide as she watched him carefully.  
“You have to go talk to him!” Your other friend yelled.  
“What? No! This is so embarrassing!” You put your face in your hands, hoping your tipsy friends wouldn’t do something stupid.  
“He’s hot, you’re hot. Go talk to him.”  
“He’s my teacher.”  
“That makes it even hotter.”  
“Fuck off! I’m getting another drink. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” You started walking off as you heard your friends giggle behind you.  
“Please do something stupid while you’re gone!” They yelled, grabbing another shot from the tray and downing it. You walked slowly up to the bar, trying your best to not be seen by him. But the alcohol had started taking over, and your drunk self was not nearly as smart as sober you. You wanted him to see you, you were fucking hot, and you wanted him to take you home and-  
“(Y/N)?” A voice said, making you jump slightly as you got to the front of the bar. You turned around and saw him standing there, now holding a glass of what you thought was a gin & tonic. You opened your mouth to say something, and then stopped, your brain not computing any words.  
“I’m 21!” You yelled, immediately laughing as you realized how stupid that was to blurt out.  
“Yeah, I figured,” he chuckled, taking a large swig from his glass. The purple lighting illuminated him beautifully, making his eyes shine and carving out his face like a fucking greek god. You were melting inside, thinking about the way his lips probably tasted like a mixture of lime and the mint chapstick he always put on.  
“Sorry, that was odd. I just wanted you to know I can be here.”  
“I don’t usually see… students, at a place like this. Not the college kid kind of place.”  
“Yeah, it’s my friends birthday. We wanted to do something special.” You tugged a bit at your dress, pushing your breasts out a bit, hoping he’d look at you the way you looked at him. His eyes trailed down your body, although he quickly darted back to your face as he realized what he was doing.  
“Well, tell her I said happy birthday,” he said, smiling awkwardly as he tried to clear the dirty thoughts he was currently experiencing out of his head.  
“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to hear you say that,” you blurred out, instantly regretting it as you furrowed your brows.  
“Why’s that?” He asked, pursing his lips, awaiting your answer.  
“I mean… she thinks… well…” you stuttered, unsure of what to say, taking a large swig of your drink and shaking your head. “She thinks you’re hot.”  
“Ah, she does?” Spencer took another drink, and you did too, needing more alcohol to get you through this conversation.  
“I mean, yeah? Are you surprised? A lot of girls do.” You looked at him, biting down on the straw of your vodka soda.  
“I guess I’ve heard that a few times. Doesn’t matter to me much, I guess.” Spencer watched you, thinking about the first time he met you, and how every time since he couldn’t get you out of his head. He had never felt that way about a student before, despite knowing he could have any girl he wanted. He never wanted anyone until you walked into his class this year.  
“You don’t care that girls think you're hot?”  
“I guess I only care that a certain girl thinks I’m hot,” he responded, his brain not thinking through what he was saying and only letting the alcohol talk. He was flirting with you, you both knew it. And you didn’t know how to deal with it.  
“Who would that be?”  
“You’ll figure it out. I’ve gotta go back to my friends, but, um… let me buy you a drink sometime tonight. Come find me.”  
“Yeah… yeah, I will.” You stood there, dazed as he walked away, convincing yourself that everything that just happened was just an alcohol induced hallucination. You chugged the rest of your drink and ordered another, before hazily walking back to your friends.  
You knew, deep down, you should leave him alone tonight and find someone else. You shouldn’t go down that road, nothing good would come from it. But you looked around the club, trying to find someone else to take your mind off of him, but there was no one. No one compared to him, and you knew no matter how hard you tried to fight it, you would find yourself back with him again, taking him up on that drink offer.  
“Everything okay?” Your friend asked as you made it back to her.  
“Yeah… just… talking to this guy.” You said, still feeling like you were in a dream.  
“You’re not alone. (Y/F/N) already got whisked away by some finance guy,” she said, motioning to the dance floor. Your friend was dancing intimately with some tall guy in a suit.  
“What about you? Got your eyes on anyone?” You asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Yeah, there’s a girl over in the VIP section that is really sending me good vibes. You good if I go check that situation out?” She asked, motioning over to a roped off section. You nodded at her and smiled, watching her fade away into the crowd as she went off to find her conquest. You walked over to a couch in the corner, sitting down in confusion, needing a few moments alone to get your head together.  
You sat alone for about twenty minutes, slowly sipping on your drink, people watching. You looked around for him, wondering if he’d already forgotten about you and moved on to some beautiful woman who wasn’t his student. But you found him again, this time meeting his eyes as they were locked on you. He was watching you, waiting for an opportunity.  
You wanted to walk over to him, so fucking bad it was killing you inside. You felt the alcohol whispering in your mind, urging you to say fuck it and do what you needed, what you wanted so bad, and what he clearly wanted to. But you also knew it was a really bad idea, and you somehow overcame your desire and stood up, walking towards the exit.  
You had to get out of there, you couldn’t look at him for another second. You pushed your way through crowds of drunk people, trying to find the door. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed with feelings and alcohol and bright lights and loud music. You finally shoved your way out of the door and outside, taking a large breath of fresh cold air. You stared up at the night sky, the world around you spinning slightly as you walked down the sidewalk.  
“Hey, (Y/N)! Wait up!” You heard a voice yell behind you. His voice. Fuck. You stopped walking and turned towards him, his face glistening with a slight layer of sweat.  
“Sorry, I just needed to head home,” you slurred, finally realizing how drunk you were.  
“You didn’t let me get you that drink,” he said, grabbing onto your arm to help you up as you fumbled over your heels.  
“I don’t need another drink. A water, maybe?” You laughed, holding on to him and pulling him slightly closer to you subconsciously.  
“Let me at least make sure you get home okay. I’ll get us an Uber- I don’t want you alone. It’s not safe.” His eyes were locked on yours, his body only inches away. His cologne was filling your head, the smell of sandalwood and tobacco drawing you closer to him.  
In that moment, something came over you- something deep inside that you couldn’t push away any longer. You pulled him closer to you, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck, and kissed him. You didn’t waste any time letting his tongue explore your mouth, his hands locked on your lower back as he moved his body in sync with yours. He bit down on your lower lip, making you jump a bit, and he giggled into your kiss. And you were right, his mouth tasted like lime and mint chapstick.  
“Fuck,” you pulled away, realizing what you’d just done. “I’m so sorry.” You put your face in your hands and looked away, embarrassed.  
“Hey, it’s fine. I kissed you back, didn’t I?” He laughed, running a hand through his hair.  
“That doesn’t make it right.”  
“It felt right.”  
“I know… but…” you stared into the distance, trying to find the courage to walk away, trying to convince yourself it was a bad idea. But you couldn’t. Everything inside of you was just pulling you closer to him.  
“Come home with me.” He whispered to you, the feel of his breath on your neck tickling you slightly.  
“Professor…” you said, secretly hoping the use of the word would only turn him on more. And it did.  
“Fuck, you’re dirty.” He laughed, grabbing onto your hand and pulling you towards him. “I’m gonna tell you again, come home with me.” He looked intense, the brightness in his eyes now dark, filled with lust and desire. You just nodded, slowly, knowing you weren’t going to walk away no matter what you kept telling yourself.  
Spencer smiled devilishly, pulling you towards him again and kissing you, this time gentler, his hands wrapped in your hair and his body pressed tightly against yours. When you broke up the kiss, he called a car to come pick you up. You waited impatiently on the cold street, Spencer wrapping his arms around you to warm you up.  
The car ride was quick, Spencer only lived a few minutes up the street, but it was too cold to walk. The two of you didn’t say much, just making polite conversation with the driver. Spencer was holding your hand tightly, refusing to let go of you. He had waited a long time for you to be with him, he wouldn’t let you slip away.  
When you got to Spencer’s place, he walked eagerly to his door, fumbling with his keys. He was also drunk, and he was realizing it more and more with each step he took. He opened the front door of his place and quickly closed it behind him, trying to stop any more cold air from coming in. You looked around his apartment, taking in piles of old books, an old leather couch, an overall warm tone to his place.  
“I’ve always wondered what your apartment looked like,” you said, taking in the smell of coffee.  
“Why were you thinking about that?” Spencer giggled, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck.  
“Because I wanted to fuck you,” you responded sternly, no longer trying to keep your innocence. You were already inside his place, you might as well tell the truth.  
“Oh really?” He said back, pushing your body over to the edge of his couch. You leaned back for support, before falling back. Spencer climbed between your legs, his body pressed on yours. “What did you imagine it would be like?”  
“Very similar to this. You sliding up my dress, bending me over this couch and… well, you know the rest.” You winked at him, and pulled his face to yours again. Your kisses were getting sloppier, filled with more desperation and pleading. You trailed down his neck, biting at his jaw line and nibbling at his skin. He moaned into your ear, his hands locked on your waist.  
“I’m not a couch sex kind of guy. I need a full bed to show you what I can really do,” he said, picking you up in one motion and kissing you again.  
“Well then go show me what you can do, Professor Reid. I’m waiting,” you teased, playing with the collar of his shirt. Spencer carried you to his bedroom, throwing you down on his bed aggressively, lust taking over his actions. He tore off his shirt quickly, revealing a picture perfect body. It was just how you always imagined him.  
You were already soaked, just watching him strip as he hovered over you. You couldn’t take him anymore, and you had to have him. You got up on your knees and kissed him again, your hands toying with the hem of his pants, making him buck his hips towards you in excitement.  
“Help me get my dress off,” you said, beginning to unbuckle his pants. Spencer wrapped his hands around your back and unzipped your dress, revealing a matching, lacey bra and thong set you picked special for tonight.  
“God damn…” Spencer whispered, his eyes trailing over your body, disbelief at how sexy you were. You finally pulled down his pants and revealed a large bulge through his boxers. He was throbbing, wanting so desperately to feel you. You rubbed your hand lightly over him, making him shake at your touch.  
Spencer grabbed your hand and held it down in the bed, using his other hand to move aside your thong and start rubbing your center slowly. You were moving yourself towards him, hoping he’d get the message that you wanted more. He just smiled at you, kissing you again and slipping two fingers inside of you. He kept his thumb on your clit, rubbing in circular motions as he pumped in an out of you.  
“Don’t tease me like this, I want to feel your cock inside of me. I want more,” you moaned, your body shaking in pleasure as he played with you.  
“Don’t be impatient, sugar. I’m a lot to handle, I’ve just got to warm you up.” He winked at you, adding a third finger, making you yell his name as your body took him in. Spencer was throbbing through his boxers, the sight of you moaning his name as he fingered you enough to make him cum. But he wanted to be inside of you just as much as you wanted him, so he pulled his fingers out of you before you could cum, and licked them clean.  
“I fucking love the way you taste,” he whispered to you, kissing you to let you taste yourself on him.  
“I want you to fuck me,” you responded, grinding yourself into him.  
Spencer stood up on his knees, taking your underwear off completely. He ran a hand down your stomach and to your center again, slowly rubbing, before taking it away to take himself out. He was massive, just as you pictured. You squealed in excitement, also slightly nervous at how you were going to handle him.  
He positioned himself at your entrance, teasing you with his head. You swore under your breath, about to beg him to start fucking you, until you felt him slide slowly inside of you. He was by far the biggest you’d ever had, and you were a little uncomfortable by the time he was completely inside of you, but the feeling quickly went away as he slowly started pumping in and out.  
He brought his hand up to your face, holding your jaw tightly, keeping your face pointed towards him so he could see you. He wanted to see the look on your face as he fucked you, he wanted to see how good he made you feel. He started to move faster, the sound of your moaning and him fucking you loudly filling the room.  
“Is this what you wanted, sugar? Is this what you’ve been dreaming about?” He asked, moving quickly in and out of you, sweat covering his face.  
“Y-yes,” you stuttered, barely able to speak.  
“You’re so fucking hot,” he moaned, moving his hands down to your hips and pulling you closer to him with each thrust.  
“I want to be on top, I want to ride you,” you managed to get out, putting your hand in his chest, trying to push him slightly so he’d slow down. Spencer just nodded at your request, grabbing onto your hips and pulling you on top, swiftly moving his body flat on the bed.  
“Fuck, I’ve never had anyone just… move me like that…” you laughed, not sure what just happened.  
“I told you, I can do a lot in the bedroom,” he winked, grabbing onto your hips and slowly moving you. You started grinding your hips on him, the friction between his lower abdomen and your clit making you close. Spencer quickly placed his thumb on your clit and began rubbing it as you moved on him. The pleasure made you cum quickly, yelling his name thrusted in and out of you.  
“I love the way you look when I make you cum,” he said, smiling up at you.  
“Now it’s your turn,” you said, pulling him out of you and getting on your knees. You bent over seductively, shaking your ass at him as he got on his knees and placed himself at your entrance.  
“Fuck, you look hot from this angle,” he moaned, slowly starting to thrust into you again. He picked up his pace, quickly, and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling you back to him. It was hot, and you screamed loudly as he took control, feeling yourself close to climax again.  
Spencer was pumping quickly, his other hand placed on your hip, moving your body deeper into his. He was starting to get sloppier, and that meant he was close. You started to move your body on your own, trying to flow in sync with his thrusts, wanting to get him to where he needed to be. Your movement made him moan loudly, groaning your name as he finishes his final few strokes before coming.  
You felt him fill you up inside with his warm liquid, dripping down as he pulled out of you. He fell down beside you, wiping away sweat from his forehead. He was breathing heavy, exhausted and drunk. You sat up next to him, leaning down to kiss him and push fallen strands of hair out of his face.  
“I’m gonna hop in the shower. Don’t go, okay? It won’t take long.”  
“Yeah, no worries.” You watched him walk away from you, his body still shaking. You sat there silently, your brain filling with so many thoughts you felt dizzy. What just happened between the two of you was amazing, but you felt guilty. You felt wrong. And as you heard the shower turn on, you got up quickly, throwing your clothes on and walking out the door.  
You called an Uber, thankful that there was one only a few minutes away. You hopped in the back and rode in silence on your way home, feeling sick to your stomach from the alcohol and the guilt. As soon as you walked in your front door, you knew the place was empty. You had already gotten texts from your two best friends that they went home with other people, meaning the place was yours for the night.  
You poured yourself a large glass of water, chugging it in seconds, and instantly feeling it come back up as you put the glass down. You held down your puke, barely, and walked to your bedroom. You fell on your bed and almost instantly fell asleep, dreaming again of Spencer, only this time, you knew what it was like. You knew your dream was real.

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. Your friends came home the next day, bragging of their conquests. You lied and told them you just came straight home, that you weren’t feeling well. They believed it well enough, and didn’t ask any more questions. You spent the rest of the weekend hoping to God Spencer wouldn’t reach out, a sinking pit in your stomach every time your phone vibrated.  
On Monday morning, as you got ready for class, you knew you had to talk to him. You couldn’t just walk into his lecture and look at him and pretend nothing happened. You had to clear the air, explain you were just drunk and it was a terrible mistake. You knew he would feel the same way, there’s no way he wasn’t freaking out himself.  
You walked to his office terrified, staring at the ground and avoiding the looks of everyone else, feeling like everyone who looked at you knew what you had done. You stood outside his office door for almost ten minutes before you finally got the courage to knock.  
“Office hours aren’t till the afternoon,” you heard him say, as you opened the door slightly. He looked up, his face changing when he saw you. He wanted to smile, you could tell, but he held it together and only looked at you with a stern, emotionless face.  
“I just wanted to talk, for a few minutes, Professor.” You said, loudly, so anyone who passed just thought it was a normal conversation.  
“Close the door.” He said, closing his laptop and facing you. You closed it, a part of you wanting to lock it, but you didn’t, and just walked inside and sat down on his chair.  
“I just wanted to apologize. About this weekend. I was… drunk,” you whispered, avoiding eye contact.  
“You weren’t that drunk.”  
“How do you know?” You were shocked at his response, your voice raised as you asked.  
“You were sober enough to walk away that night, to leave. If you were as drunk as you claim to be, you would’ve stayed.” He crossed his arms and looked at you, his eyes staring at your body.  
“Well… I… sobered up after…”  
“I wasn’t that drunk, either. I knew what I was doing. And I don’t regret it.”  
“Professor Reid! You can’t… we can’t… don’t say that.”  
“For fucks sake, (Y/N). Look at you, you come in here today in a short skirt, your shirt barely buttoned, acting like I wouldn’t want to tear it off of you the minute you walked in here.”  
“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t play dumb with me, I don’t like that.” Spencer stood up, walking out from behind his desk and towards you. He put his hand on your chin and tilted your face towards him. You knew he was right. A part of you wanted him, still, despite knowing it was the worst idea.  
“Lock the door,” he instructed, “and shut off the lights.”  
You just nodded and did as you were told, your body filling with excitement as you shut the lights off and walked back over to him. He pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing you.  
“I was really upset when you left me, sugar,” he said to you.  
“I’m sorry. I was… nervous, I guess. This is all, a lot.” You looked away from him, but he grabbed onto your face and brought your eyes back at him.  
“I know. I’m sorry. But you want this… you want me… and I want you… let’s just leave it at that. It’s simple.”  
You could feel him getting hard through his pants, his hands trailing up your naked thighs, your skirt barely covering your ass. You pushed aside your emotion for a moment, only focusing on one thing- you wanted him. And you wanted him now.  
You sat on the edge of his desk, wrapping your legs around him and pulling him to you. You were kissing him, your tongue taking control now as you felt the inside of his mouth. Spencer grabbed onto your hips, pushing your skirt up and exposing you.  
“And look at you, wearing tiny little panties again. You make it so easy for me,” he chuckled, unbuckling his pants as he pushed you down flat on his desk. He took himself out, already rock hard and throbbing as he slid aside your underwear to enter you. He wasn’t giving you any warm up this time- he wanted you too bad.  
He slid inside of you quickly, and you had to cover your mouth to keep yourself from moaning, a combination of pain and pleasure coming over you. He brought his hand down to your neck and choked you slightly, punishing you for leaving him the other night.  
“You’re such a fucking slut, sugar. Come in here, with this short little skirt, gonna try and tell me you don’t want me. But you fucking want me, don’t you?” He whispered, pressing down harder on your neck and picking up his thrusting pace.  
“Mhmm,” you managed to get out, biting down on your lip in pleasure. The feeling of him being so in control was getting you off like crazy, and you wanted him to move faster. You pushed your hips towards him in anticipation, and he just laughed, moving quicker and more aggressive.  
“Fuck,” he moaned, licking his lips. He brought his hand up to your mouth, tracing your lips with his thumb. He put his finger in your mouth and you bit down slightly on it to keep you from screaming. You’d never had to be this quiet before, and it was fucking hard with him. You felt yourself close to climax, and you closed your eyes to focus on him.  
“Look at me, sugar. Look at me while I fuck you,” he whispered angrily, making you open your eyes and watch him over you as you came. He started moving quicker, and came soon after you. He pulled out and cleaned himself up, before zipping his pants back tucking his shirt back in.  
You stood up slowly, wobbling as you tried to gain your balance. Your legs were shaky and your body was sore, but you managed to stand up and turn the light back on, unlocking the door.  
“I’ll see you in class, then?” Spencer asked, sitting back in the chair behind his desk and going back to his work.  
“I’ll see you in class, Professor Reid.”


End file.
